Mind Crash
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Durante una misión fallida y dos eras distintas, Leonardo y Jim Kirk sufren un grave accidente con consecuencias que terminan mezclando sus mundos. ¿Lograran devolver todo a la normalidad? Spirk establecido.


Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y Star Trek, personajes, situaciones y demás, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores: Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams y Paramount Studios.

[1]El idioma estándar es una mezcla de inglés con un poco de chino y se usa comunmente como una especie de "idioma general".

[2] Del Vuhlkansu, significa "amado".

[3] También del Vuhlkansu, significa "Amigo, hermano, amante" Es un vínculo muy especial y poco común que suele darse entre dos personas con mentes afines en una relación que va más allá del amor y une a esas dos personas para toda la vida y aún más.

Capitulo I

Tres meses... habían pasado ya tres meses desde que el enorme Technodromo, aquella enorme máquina de batalla traída directamente de la "dimensión X", había sido vencido en su intento por invadir la tierra.

Desde ese día las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Es verdad que la gente de Nueva York y del mundo entero aun comentaba el suceso; se hacían mesas de análisis televisadas y debates sobre qué había sido eso, qué eran esas cosas y de donde habían venido; sin embargo, la gente poco a poco retomaba sus rutinas y pese al temor a lo ocurrido, todos se empeñaban en volver a la paz y calma pasada.

Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel continuaban diariamente con sus patrullajes nocturnos. Estaban seguros de su victoria sobre el Technodromo y por consecuencia sobre los Kraang, sobre todo cuando se habían dedicado, posteriormente a la batalla, a destruir o inhabilitar cuanta base de los alienígenas pudieron encontrar. Pero sabían que eso no era el fin de todo; Shredder y el clan del pie continuaban libres, por lo tanto debían mantenerse alertas ya que era seguro un posible ataque tarde o temprano. Aquel hombre aún consideraba tener una deuda pendiente con su padre, Splinter, razón por la cual no descansaría hasta haberlos eliminado.

Splinter... este había estado muy extraño desde aquella última batalla. Continuaba entrenándolos, pero la vida hogareña había dado un gran giro. Si bien el viejo sensei no era precisamente un padre interesado y cariñoso, por lo menos antes del "Incidente del Technodromo" estaba más presente en la vida de los cuatro niños que ahora. Desde esa batalla el maestro hablaba poco, se encerraba por horas en su habitación o en el cuarto de meditación y cuando por fin se reunía con ellos se quedaba quieto y sereno, con la mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su mente se hallara muy lejos de las alcantarillas y de sus hijos, los cuales, por más que llamaran su atención no lograban conseguirla. Cuando por fin volvía a tierra, veía su entorno y la mirada se le entristecía, emitiendo a la vez un suspiro desesperanzado y respondiendo a las preguntas de sus preocupados hijos sobre su bienestar sólo con un "estoy bien".

Aquel comportamiento no había variado y eso preocupaba a los chicos que buscaban la manera de ayudar a su padre; sin embargo era difícil si no sabían qué era lo que le afectaba y este siempre evadía el tema negándose a compartir con ellos sus problemas. Splinter parecía querer enfrentarlos por sí mismo o guardárselos para su propio sufrimiento.

Apenas hacía dos noches el maestro les había anunciado que saldría en un retiro espiritual, encargando a Leonardo que cuidara de sus hermanos y de la ciudad como hasta ahora. El mayor sólo atinó a aceptar la encomienda mientras los cuatro le veían alejarse del hogar. Estaban acostumbrados a que su padre hiciera retiros; sin embargo, esta vez no podían dejar de sentir cierta desazón. Con lo ocurrido recientemente y lo extraño de su comportamiento aquel viaje les hacía sentir incómodos e inquietos, pero no objetaban el viaje de su padre (bueno, Rafael estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Leonardo lo llamó al orden, lo cual acabó en una de sus acostumbradas discusiones), esa era la costumbre del sensei y como buenos alumnos debían aceptarlo, dejarle ir y esperar a su regreso.

De hecho para Leonardo aquellos meses después de la batalla del Technodromo habían sido algo complicados, pues no sólo se aferraba firmemente a las palabras que su padre le dijera momentos antes de salir a aquella misión (ver por el bien de la familia o la misión sin importar que o quien deba sacrificarse), sino que también abrazaba con aun más ahínco que antes sus deberes como primogénito y más ahora que Splinter parecía no necesitar irse físicamente de la guarida para estar ausente. Cuando su extraño comportamiento lo mantenía aislado de los chicos y estos precisaban la presencia del padre, Leonardo estaba ahí para ocupar ese lugar y solucionar el problema como mejor pudiera. Sus hermanos valoraban mucho aquella ayuda, pero Splinter parecía no darse por enterado de estas pequeñas necesidades y de las intervenciones de su hijo mayor, continuando con su ensimismamiento sin cambio alguno.

A pesar de todo esto los chicos conservaban el buen ánimo, se esmeraban en retomar su vida desde el punto en que le dejaron antes de aquella invasión y seguir adelante. Era verdad que decepcionaba el hecho de que la gente nunca supiera que ellos habían salvado al mundo (y Miguel Ángel era quien más se lamentaba de eso), que aquellos cuatro mutantes habían evitado que la tierra fuera invadida por aquella raza extraterreste; la gente jamás sabría de su existencia, no los celebrarían como los héroes que eran ni los recibirían en la sociedad como lo merecían para vivir entre los humanos como deseaban; aun así, los chicos procuraban seguir sus caminos, continuar juntos, listos para combatir cuando fuera necesario.

Aquella noche, moviéndose bajo el oscuro manto estrellado que cubría la ciudad, los cuatro hermanos continuaban con su patrullaje saltando de techo en techo, deslizándose por las cornisas y escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al que marcaba el penúltimo punto de las zonas que solían frecuentar todos los días, un área ubicada cerca de los muelles de la bahía de Nueva York.

—Parece que todo está tranquilo. — Dijo Donnie al echar una última ojeada.

— ¡Grandioso! —Saltó Mickey, emocionado. — ¿Quiere decir que podemos volver a casa? ¿O quizá a comer con Murakami-san? ¡Estoy cansado y muero de hambre!

—Secundo la moción. — Agregó Rafa con cansancio y fastidio, estirando los brazos y la espalda. —Desde que pasó lo del Technodromo la ciudad se ha vuelto muy aburrida.

—No hay que confiarse. — Leonardo, apoyando el pie derecho en la cornisa de la azotea y los brazos sobre su rodilla, observaba cada rincón de la zona con cautela. —-Recuerden que ahora los Kraang son el menor de nuestros problemas, es muy probable que no volvamos a verlos; pero Shredder y el clan del pie siguen libres, son de ellos de quienes debemos cuidarnos.

— ¿Así o más críptico? —Murmuró Donnie, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Más qué...? —Preguntó el menor, rascándose la cabeza. En sus ojos se reflejaba la gran duda que aquella palabra había hecho brotar en su mentecita.

—Tienes que leer más, Mickey, te hace falta ampliar tu vocabulario.

—No lo hemos visto en semanas. — Espetó Rafael de manera molesta. —Es obvio que el "cabeza de metal" ya debe haber huido con la cola entre las patas de vuelta a Japón... Yo digo que volvamos a casa. —La tortuga dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde habían llegado.

—No estés tan seguro. Vamos, aún nos queda un perímetro por recorrer. —Insistió el líder con firmeza.

— ¡Ay... no!

—Sólo es uno. Recuerden que el maestro Splinter dijo que...

Ante esas palabras, Rafael dio media vuelta para encarar a su hermano. Durante los últimos meses la situación del silencio de Splinter le venía molestando a lo igual que a los demás, y el hecho de que se fuera cuando sentía que más le necesitaban le provocaba accesos de furia que comúnmente solía desquitar con el saco de golpeo; sin embargo en esta ocasión el saco no estaba a su alcance y el detonante había sido su "intrépido líder". Ante aquello, Mickey y Donnie ya sabían que no podía ocurrir algo bueno, razón por la que, involuntariamente, se encogieron un poco en su lugar, pues ya sabían lo que se venía.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Splinter?! ¡Por favor...! ¡Si todo este patrullaje es sólo porque Splinter lo dijo, bien podríamos ahorrarnos la molestia!

—Él nos ordenó cuidar la ciudad y vamos a obedecerlo. —Soltó el de la bandana azul, aun con el temple sereno, mirando a su hermano fijamente. Uno de los dos debía ser el maduro, no iba a perder la calma con facilidad.

Rafa resopló sonoramente con la boca.

— ¡Por favor, Leo! ¡Despierta! —Exclamó Rafa, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. — ¡Splinter no está aquí, y así estuviera sería como si no fuera así!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡¿Que a qué me refiero?! ¡Dios! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! Desde el "Incidente del Technodromo" Splinter ha estado como ido; no le interesa ni en lo más mínimo lo que pase en la casa, parece un zombi, se la vive ausente, ¡Ya no se interesa...!—Rafa se detuvo; estaba a punto de decir que no se interesaba más por ellos, pues si así fuera no les habría ignorado todo ese tiempo ni se habría marchado a su famoso retiro cuando ellos tanto le necesitaban, pero no pudo hacerlo; decirlo en voz alta lo haría más real de lo que ya era y por lo tanto más doloroso. Bufó, exasperado, se pasó la mano por el rostro, desde los ojos hacia abajo y luego, cuando por fin había "recuperado" la calma, continuó más "tranquilo". — Así que es obvio que tampoco le interesará si completamos el patrullaje o no, ¿no lo crees? ¡Se largó justo cuando no debía hacerlo! —Soltó sin poder evitarlo. — ¿Por qué habríamos de preocuparnos por seguir sus órdenes si ni siquiera él se molesta en estar presente para ver si obedecemos?

—Porque yo le prometí que las obedeceríamos y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Así cómo le prometiste auto inmolarte si era necesario durante las misiones? —Siseó el de bandana roja con rabia. Leonardo dio un respingo ante aquellas palabras. —Sí, lo sé, lo escuché decírtelo antes de salir a la batalla. —Continuó el chico. Justo antes de ir a rescatar a Abril y de enfrentar al Technodromo y a los Kraang, Rafael había escuchado lo que Splinter le había dicho a Leonardo como orden disfrazada de recomendación de guerra. Rafa comprendía perfectamente que en un combate se arriesgaban a cualquier tipo de peligros e incluso posibles bajas, pero aquellas palabras de su sensei le habían hecho sentir una rabia inmensa.

Estaba consciente que Splinter ante todo era un ninja, un guerrero de alta élite que entregaba el todo por el todo; pero Rafael siempre quiso creer que la paternidad significaba algo más para la rata y que el hecho de tener a sus hijos en medio del combate doblegaría un poco aquellos principios en pos del amor de padre; por tanto, escuchar que le decía a su hijo, al más sensible y responsable de los cuatro, que debían vencer sin importar que o quien se sacrificara, fue algo que le heló la sangre aún más si era posible; y ver que Leonardo cumplía la encomienda al pie de la letra había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su paciencia y su cólera.

Sin embargo, ante la tranquilidad y felicidad de haber derrotado a los Kraang sin que se dieran las temidaas bajas, el chico trató de hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos. Estaban juntos, estaban completos, ¿Qué más daba? Por desgracia él no era de un carácter tranquilo y por más que tratara de dejar en el pasado aquellas palabras de su padre y las acciones de su hermano, le era simplemente imposible, y eso, junto a la indiferencia que la rata demostró durante esos meses y su repentina ausencia, más la aún obediencia ciega de su hermano hacia el sensei, hicieron que por fin los pocos logros que el chico de rojo había conseguido por controlar su ira se fueran por el mismo camino hacia la guarida, o sea, la cañería.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Inquirió Donnie, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro mientras los mayores se retaban con la mirada. Mickey también giraba su cabeza de uno a otro de sus hermanos, sintiendo la misma duda que la tecno tortuga.

— ¿No piensas decirles? —Cuestionó Rafa a su hermano mayor, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, levantando el mentón y mirándole con enojo. Leonardo, aún en silencio; firme y con la mirada fija sobre la tortuga de rojo, apretaba los puños sin doblegarse.

Jamás imaginó que su hermano hubiese escuchado aquella recomendación de su sensei; esperaba que fuera algo que quedara sólo entre ellos pues tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de sus hermanos menores tuviese que cumplir una orden como esa, que sólo fuera una asignación suya por ser el líder y el mayor de los cuatro.

Había sido una orden difícil de asimilar, después de todo, pese a sus deseos de hacer las cosas correctamente y de comportarse a las alturas de las circunstancias, como todo un líder debe hacerlo; en el fondo no dejaba de ser una presión extra aquellas palabras de su padre; y si bien él era consciente de que en una batalla se deben hacer sacrificios cuando se es necesario, no era lo mismo ser consciente de eso a que alguien te lo pida explícitamente.

Aun así él no diría nada en contra de su maestro, ni de sus órdenes o de la forma como llevaba las cosas. Después de todo, eso es lo que hace un buen guerrero; obedecer a su maestro, cumplir la misión y ver por su familia. Era parte de sus ideales y principios y los seguiría a como diera lugar; mientras sólo le implicaran a él, no objetaría jamás.

Así que, el que Rafa supiera sobre aquella encomienda y la hablara abiertamente frente a los otros dos era algo que no esperaba ni deseaba en lo absoluto.

—Debemos terminar el patrullaje. —Continuó, sin bajar la mirada; firme y a la vez lo más sereno posible.

Rafael lo miraba fijamente, aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la rabia irradiando de cada poro de su ser.

—Si ese es el caso, que te diviertas siguiendo las órdenes de Splinter. — Siseó el chico, dando de nuevo la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Rafa! ¡Vamos a revisar el último perímetro y eso es todo!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a hacer que vaya?-Rafael, que ya había comenzado a avanzar, se detuvo y se giró levemente para así poder mirar a su hermano. En su voz se notaban el fastidio y el enfado que le invadían, y su rostro reflejaban las ganas de desahoga peleando con su hermano.

— ¡Lo harás así tenga que llevarte a rastras! —Sentenció Leonardo, dando un paso hacia su hermano.

— ¡Eso quiero verlo! —Exclamó el otro, haciendo girar los sais en sus manos, para luego dar la vuelta y confrontar al mayor.

—Eh... oigan... —Interrumpió Donnie; los dos chicos, que ya se hallaban encarándose con miradas iracundas y casi echando humo por los oídos, se giraron para ver a su hermanito, quien tragó saliva al ver sus caras enojadas. —Pensé que les interesaría ver eso... —Señaló con el dedo hacia abajo de dónde se encontraban; era una de las bodegas cercanas al muelle, un grupo de hombres entraba en la propiedad.

Y bueno, aquello podría no tener nada de peculiar, ¿no es así? Después de todo, a esa hora aún había algunos marinos encargándose de los últimos detalles de sus embarcaciones para antes de partir por la mañana.

El problema era que los marinos ya no solían vestir como estos lo hacían: todos sin excepción portaban camisa blanca a rayas negras, pantalón de manta y un sombrero de hule en la cabeza. Avanzaban en una pequeña formación, como una tropa que marchara con la costumbre obtenida sólo en el ejército pese a su vestimenta.

— ¿Estarán filmando una película? — Murmuró Mickey, inclinándose sobre la cornisa de la azotea y con grandes ojos brillantes; estaba dejando volar su gran imaginación.

Leonardo se acercó a mirar. Aquello le daba mala espina... Esos más parecían...

— ¡Kraangs! —Murmuró el líder, sin por ello poder ocultar el asombro en su voz.

—Eso no es posible... los derrotamos. — Intervino Donnie, que no podía imaginar que hubiese quedado alguno de esos extraterrestres en la tierra después de haber perdido su enorme vehículo mortal, y por lo mismo, cualquier tecnología que pudiese sustentarlos en el planeta; además, ellos se habían asegurado de destruir sus bases; no había manera de que pudieran continuar en esta dimensión.

Sin embargo, Donatello estaba consciente sobre el gran poder tecnológico y militar de los Kraang, y quizá, lo que ellos consideraron sería el fin de aquella invasión, para los aliens sólo había representado un tropiezo del que procuraran levantarse; después de todo, con toda aquella tecnología de avanzada ¿Quién les aseguraba qué no pudiesen volver nuevamente y reconstruirlo todo en otros puntos ajenos a los que ellos ya conocían?

El simple pensamiento le hizo estremecerse.

—Vayamos a revisar. —Y dicho esto, Leo saltó de la azotea, seguido por sus hermanos. Rafael, a quien la perspectiva de poder golpear a alguien le influía más que la de llevar la contra a su hermano, bajó con ellos.

Todos cayeron en el techo de la bodega; ahí había un tragaluz por el cual podían ver al interior del edificio. Los cuatro hermanos se acercaron sigilosamente, agrupándose alrededor de él.

—No hay nadie. — Declaró Mickey. Estaba en lo correcto, la bodega parecía estar vacía.

—Eso no es posible... ¡Los vimos entrar! — Soltó Leonardo sin comprenderlo... ¡Simplemente era imposible que un grupo de siete personas, desapareciera sólo por que sí!

—Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguar que ocurrió. — Y tras decir esto, Rafael abrió el tragaluz y se introdujo en el interior de la bodega, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su líder. Los otros dos menores siguieron el ejemplo del chico de rojo y Leonardo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que ir tras ellos, molesto por la impetuosidad de su hermano.

El lugar, una enorme bodega de paredes de concreto y techo de lámina de asbesto, sólo contenía unas grandes cajas de madera apiladas contra las paredes que ni siquiera abarcaban la total dimensión del recinto, por lo demás, no había ni rastro del grupo que habían visto entrar hacía unos minutos.

—No lo entiendo... — Dijo Leonardo, mirando a su alrededor. — ¡Los vimos entrar!

— ¿No habremos alucinado? —Dijo Donnie, tratando siempre de hallar una respuesta lógica a todo. — El estrés puede llegar a provocar que la mente se confunda de tal modo que...

— ¿Y también el estrés hace que todos alucinemos con lo mismo? — Replicó con inocencia, pero acertadamente, Mickey, llevándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba por el lugar, mirándolo con desinterés.

—Bueno...

—¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! — Rafael, nuevamente enfadado por el giro que habían dado las cosas, golpeó con su puño una de las cajas. De repente la bodega se iluminó por una pesada luz neón púrpura con algunos destellos de rosa oscuro. En el centro del lugar, justo en el piso, se abrió una puerta circular que era de dónde provenía aquella horrible iluminación; de ahí emergió un tubo de metal en cuyo centro se abrió una puerta. Aquello era un ascensor.

—Bien hecho, Rafa. — Le felicitó Leo, acercándose a la puerta recién descubierta.

—Chicos... esto pinta cada vez más como...

—Sí. — Asintió Leo con la cabeza, seguro de a qué se refería su hermano. — Será mejor que entremos a ver, pero hay que ser cuidadosos, que no nos descubran, ¿Está claro?

Los otros tres asintieron. Leonardo entró al interior de aquel ascensor, seguido por sus hermanos.

A varios siglos y años luz de distancia la nave Enterprise orbitaba sobre el planeta conocido actualmente como Nuevo Vulcano. El Capitán James T. Kirk y su primer Oficial, Spock, habían descendido en él para asistir a una reunión concertada esa mañana con los ancianos del Alto Consejo, con el fin de tratar asuntos importantes sobre protección y abastecimiento de algunos artículos necesarios para la nueva colonia. Una sencilla reunión, protocolo normal y rutina, no más.

La lista de temas a tratar era larga y tediosa; el joven capitán hacía gala de toda diplomacia, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse aburrido. Los ancianos vulcanos solían desglosar minuciosamente cada uno de los puntos de la agenda, analizándolos con toda su lógica para evitar inconvenientes y mal entendidos entre el consejo y la federación. Había ocasiones en las que Jim estaba tentado a sólo asentir con la cabeza, mientras ellos hablaban, de modo que pudiera evadirse un poco de todas esas aburridas negociaciones; sin embargo, dado su rango y sobre todo, al respeto que le tenía a los vulcanos, no podía cometer semejante grosería e irresponsabilidad, por lo que prestaba toda su atención como era debido y seguía el hilo de la conversación sin perder ni un sólo detalle de ella.

Miró de reojo a su primer oficial y esposo, quien escuchaba atentamente a los ancianos sin perder ni una sola palabra; era una fortuna que estuviera en la misma sintonía que ellos, así cualquier cosa que pudiese escapársele, él se la explicaría posteriormente. Spock se mantenía firme, atento, estoico y casi sin pestañear como era su costumbre. A Jim, que pese a saber que la disciplina de su primer oficial era impecable, a veces le costaba comprender cómo es que no se aburría o se distraía como a él solía pasarle en ocasiones.

Vio discretamente hacia su izquierda, lugar donde se hallaba el viejo Selek, o mejor dicho, la versión mayor de su primer oficial, el viejo Spock. Este miró al joven rubio y le esbozó una dulce sonrisa a la cual Jim correspondió. Le agradaba el viejo Spock, no sólo porque era la versión mayor del que tenía a su derecha, sino porque, pese a que los vulcanos no acostumbraban expresar emociones, él siempre solía saltarse esa costumbre cuando se trataba de Jim, guardando para el chico una tierna y dulce sonrisa como un abuelo guarda caramelos para su nieto favorito. Aquello, entre esa atmosfera de protocolos, discusiones lógicas y voces monótonas, era un aliciente para Jim, el cual sintió que podría soportar otras tres horas más de "es lógico… es ilógico…" proveniente de los ancianos.

Sin embargo, el sonido del comunicador en su cintura irrumpió de repente.

—Disculpen. —Dijo a los presentes en cuanto las negociaciones se interrumpieron por aquel sonido. —Aquí, Kirk, ¿Qué pasa?

—Capitán. —Se escuchó la voz de la joven Teniente de comunicaciones. — Acabamos de recibir una transmisión de auxilio de un carguero, no muy lejos del Enterprise.

Tanto Jim, como Spock y Selek se sobresaltaron levemente al oír las palabras.

—Diga al señor Giotto que prepare un grupo de cinco hombres, avise a McCoy, lo quiero también en la plataforma y diga a Scotty que se prepare para transportarme; iremos a revisarlo de primera mano.

—Sí, Capitán. — Tras eso, la transmisión se cortó.

—Lo siento señores, es una misión de salvamento, necesito volver al Enterprise. — Dijo a los ancianos que asintieron con parsimonia y elegancia.

—Lo entendemos, Capitán.

—Capitán. — Llamó Spock a Jim. — Si me permite, iré al frente del grupo de salvamento mientras usted permanece en las negociaciones con el consejo.

—No es necesario, Señor Spock, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

—Pero… Capitán… —Insistió el vulcano; su rostro impasible como siempre, pero sus ojos brillantes por la preocupación.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien, además, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Comprendes mucho mejor su lenguaje que yo. —Añadió en voz baja. Obvio, era inútil la discreción siendo que los vulcanos poseían un oído tan excelente, pero aun así el chico no pudo evitarlo.

—Es obvio que lo entienda puesto que soy un vulcano y es mi lengua materna. — Replicó el hombre con serenidad, pese a su incomprensión. — Sin embargo no entiendo a qué viene esa referencia, hemos estado hablando en estándar[1] todo este tiempo, y…

Jim sonrió, conteniendo la risa que le provocaba la lógica de su esposo. Lo habría besado ahí mismo si no fuera porque, aun a pesar de su situación civil, hacerlo frente al consejo de ancianos vulcanos habría sido poco decoroso y fuera de lugar, como el mismo Spock se habría apresurado a recordarle.

—Sólo continúa con las negociaciones y luego me pones al tanto de todo ¿De acuerdo? Es una orden. — Finalizó diciendo esto, pues sabía que sólo así, su ashayam[2] acataría sin alegar más. Luego le sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre. El vulcano, no muy conforme con las órdenes que le habían sido dadas, no tuvo otra más que asentir, resignado, pero sin perder el porte y la seriedad siempre imperantes en él.

—Entendido, Capitán.

Despidiéndose de todos con el saludo tradicional y una reverencia, Jim se puso de pie y se alejó de la sala, seguido por las penetrantes y fijas miradas de Spock y Selek. El capitán desapareció del lugar por efecto de la transportadora y Spock trató de retomar el hilo de la negociación, tratando de hacer caso omiso del extraño presentimiento que amenazaba con embargarle.

Jim se materializó en la plataforma de la transportadora del Enterprise; McCoy, Giotto y tres agentes de seguridad, ataviados con trajes especiales anti radiación, esperaban su llegada. Extrañado por esa prevención, el chico bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?

—La nave es un carguero, — respondió Uhura, quien también se hallaba en el área de la transportadora junto a Scotty. —Transportan una carga de cristales de dilitio desde Zeta Alfa Gamma. Enviaron un S.O.S a cualquier nave en la zona reportando estar siendo invadidos, pero se cortó el resto del mensaje antes de saber más sobre la situación. Creemos que pueda tratarse de algún grupo de piratas, pero no hay otra nave en la zona por lo cual es una teoría sin confirmar; las lecturas no muestran señales de vida, pero sí las de una extraña radiación...- Agregó la joven, preocupada.

—Por lo tanto es mejor que uses esto. —Agregó McCoy, entregándole el traje a Jim quien de inmediato lo tomó y comenzó a ponérselo. —La radiación es... simplemente desconocida, no es algo que hayamos visto antes.

El joven Capitán miró a su Oficial Médico. ¿Una radiación desconocida? Miró a su grupo sin poder evitar preguntarse qué tan peligrosa podía ser aquella energía y si aquellos trajes podrían protegerlos del todo; esperaba que sí, pero le desagradaba la idea de exponer a sus hombres a algo como aquello. Por un momento agradeció que Spock estuviera aún en Nuevo Vulcano, pues sin duda insistiría en ir con ellos y eso añadiría un motivo más a sus preocupaciones.

—Entendido. Señores, phasers en aturdir, manténganse alertas, no duden ante cualquier amenaza, pero procuren ser cuidadosos; una carga de cristales de dilitio nos coloca en una zona poco segura, así que extremen precauciones.

— ¡Sí, Capitán!

Jim, McCoy y el pequeño escuadrón, ocuparon sus lugares en la plataforma.

— ¡En marcha! Scotty, energice.

—Sí, señor.

Tras esta orden, el grupo desapareció de la nave envuelto en aros de luz, reapareciendo en el puente de mando del carguero segundos después.

Aquel lugar difería mucho al puente del Enterprise, pues si bien el de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar era amplio, blanco, brillante y poseía las computadoras e instrumentos más avanzados; el del carguero era pequeño, quizá sólo para ser usado por uno o dos tripulantes extras además del Capitán; sus pisos y paredes eran grises, y lucían apagados en comparación a los de la flota, y su equipo de navegación si bien no era anticuado, tampoco se hallaba actualizado.

Aquello hizo que Jim sospechara... ese no podía ser un carguero de la federación, de ser así no se hallaría en aquellas condiciones tan precarias y antiguas.

Se escuchó un quejido proveniente de detrás de uno de los paneles. El grupo, presidido por Jim, se acercó con cautela, encontrando tirado en el piso a un hombre corpulento, enfundado en un mono color gris manchado de tierra y lleno de sangre.

-¡McCoy!-Soltó el Capitán, no siendo necesario que lo dijera dos veces, pues el doctor se había acercado al herido con sus instrumentos, listo para ayudarle.

-Capitán...-Le llamó Giotto en voz baja. El jefe de seguridad se había acercado a revisar las consolas del puente.- Es sorprendente, ¡esta nave ni siquiera está armada!

-A mí me sorprende aún más que se mantenga a flote.-Murmuró otro de los de seguridad, mirando a su alrededor y negando con la cabeza.

-Jim.

El Capitán se acercó al doctor cuando escuchó que le llamaba; McCoy miró a su amigo, negando con la cabeza. El Capitán del carguero había muerto. Aquello era frustrante, no sólo por la vida que se perdía, sino por no haber podido averiguar de su propia boca qué había ocurrido ahí.

Jim se acercó a las consolas y checó la bitácora del capitán, el historial de vuelo y el mapa del interior del carguero en busca de algo que pudiera darle luz a aquel asunto de por sí ya sospechoso. Lo que encontró lo dejó todo claro; aquella era una nave carguera que explotaba de manera ilegal las minas de cristales de dilitio recién halladas en Zeta Alfa Gamma, y sobre las cuales la federación y el imperio Klingon aún se debatía el derecho de explotación, dada la ubicación de dichas minas.

—-Muy bien señores, es probable que debamos enfrentar a algunos Klingons. — Ante estas palabras algunos de los del grupo se estremecieron. — Aun mantengan phasers en aturdir, procuremos evitar un conflicto político si es necesario.

El carguero era amplio y muy diferente al Enterprise. La nave insignia de la flota de la Federación estaba diseñada para más de cuatrocientos tripulantes, por lo que las áreas eran amplias, limpias y sobre todo totalmente funcionales para la comodidad y estadía de cada una de las especies que la conformaban; aquella nave al ser tripulada por mineros, y al parecer, no por un grupo muy numeroso, contaba con pocas áreas habitables. Aparte del puente de mando, el cual no era muy grande y contaba sólo con lo básico; poseía una habitación con una serie de literas, un comedor y una sala de esparcimiento de paredes grises y pisos que, pese a ser constantemente aseados, aún presentaban las señales obvias de la marcha de los tripulantes con sus botas llenas de la tierra de las minas dónde trabajaban. Con sólo esas áreas destinadas para los obreros, el resto de la estructura era conformado por enormes bodegas cuyo fin era almacenar tanto las herramientas de trabajo como los cristales de dilitio.

El ambiente era tenso, pues la nave se hallaba sumida en un gran silencio, el cual no era buena señal si se tomaba en cuenta que apenas hacía poco alguien había emitido un mensaje de ayuda. Jim, quien sabía que era mejor actuar con cautela, hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres a fin de que le siguieran sin hacer ruido.

Era verdad lo que había dicho Uhura, pues conforme avanzaban iban encontrando los cuerpos inertes del resto de la tripulación; todos con una expresión de horror impresa en el rostro y la quemadura de un disparo de láser en la espalda, señal inequívoca de que habían estado huyendo de sus invasores. Aquello cada vez se tornaba más extraño y Jim comenzaba a dudar que los agresores fueran Klingons, después de todo, si ese hubiese sido el caso, habrían simplemente acabado con la tripulación y pilotado la nave hasta alguna de sus bases más cercanas; por el contrario, quienes fueran los responsables, se habían limitado a matar a la tripulación sin preocuparse por un instante en llevar la nave a otro lugar del espacio, dejándola simplemente suspendida en aquel cuadrante; además, aún estaba el asunto de la radiación, la cual según el contador de McCoy, aún se hallaba presente y parecía provenir del área de carga.

Aun recomendando cautela, Jim dirigió a su tropa hacia aquel lugar, pues era posible que aun hubiesen miembros del grupo de mineros que se hallara con vida; sí, era verdad que según las lecturas ya no podía haber nadie, incluso los invasores pudieron haber huido, pero ¿Y si las lecturas eran equivocadas a causa de la radiación y aun los asesinos se hallaban ahí y además tuviesen rehenes? Debía contemplar todas las posibilidades y prepararse para lo que fuera.

Después de todo, eso era algo básico que se aprendía en la academia.

Con completo sigilo descendieron al área de carga. El contador de Bones había comenzado a volverse loco. Jim volvió a hacerles una señal, esta vez para apostarse en diferentes sitios. Una vez en sus lugares, Jim, que había tomado un puesto de avanzada, se asomó para observar mejor. Se escuchaban algunas voces, monótonas, casi mecánicas, las cuales extrañaron al joven Capitán.

—El transporte ha sido ejecutado en un veinticinco por ciento del total que debía transportarse. —Dijo una de aquellas voces robóticas.

— ¡Por favor, ya tienen el dilitio, ahora déjenme ir!

Jim dio un respingo, aquella voz no era igual a las otras que por lo visto, eran de los invasores; obviamente por aquel ruego se trataba de un rehén; seguro era el único sobreviviente de la tripulación del carguero.

—Afirmativo, el humano ya no es necesario para los fines para los que era necesario, el humano ya no es de utilidad.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —Soltó el otro con alivio infinito reflejado en su voz.

Jim se asomó ligeramente desde su escondite; pudo ver una figura delgada y mecánica por la espalda, una especie de androide que de repente apuntó con el arma que portaba al muchacho vestido de minero que se hallaba tirado en el piso, al borde del llanto.

—El humano puede ser desechado. —Agregó la voz mecánica.

—¡No! —Exclamó Jim, saliendo de su escondite y disparando al androide el cual se giró al escucharlo, cayendo de espaldas por efecto del phaser. Al momento de tocar el suelo, del abdomen del armatoste mecánico salió una especie de cerebro humano, pero con ojos y boca; tenía el tamaño de un perro pequeño, pero sólo tenía seis tentáculos, dos usados a modo de brazos y no poseía patas o piernas, por lo que se arrastró por el piso usando los otros cuatro, gimiendo como un histérico. Ante esto, el resto de los androides se giró hacia dónde se hallaban el minero y el Capitán.

— ¡Intruso! —Exclamó uno de los androides, y Jim pudo ver como todos contenían en el centro otro cerebro idéntico al que acababa de huir.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó Jim, aunque su orden estaba de más, pues su equipo había salido casi al mismo tiempo que él para apoyarlo. El rehén trataba de ponerse a salvo, arrastrándose, llorando y al borde de la histeria, mientras que los androides disparaban indiscriminadamente hacia los miembros de la federación y estos respondían, cuidando de no darle a la carga de cristales.

— ¡Jim, mira! —Exclamó McCoy, señalando a un área oculta detrás de unas de las enormes cajas que al parecer estaban listas para ser transportadas. Ahí, suspendido en el aire, como si se hubiese hecho una rasgadura en el mismo, se encontraba un extraño portal; sus bordes desprendían una energía oscura con reflejos de neón rosados, su interior mostraba toda una gama de colores borroneados por el constante girar del espacio - tiempo. El contador del doctor estaba ahora sí fuera de control.

"¡Así que ese es el causante de esta radiación!" Pensó Jim, impresionado, pero sin bajar la guardia. Era más que obvio que esas cosas lo usaban como medio de transporte, así como ellos usaban la transportadora; sin embargo, aquello parecía más complicado que el sistema que mantenían en la Enterprise. Las lecturas que había arrojado antes de que el contador se volviera totalmente inútil, habían sido por demás interesantes; seguro el estudiarlo arrojaría resultados totalmente sorprendentes y dignos de una larga investigación; desgraciadamente, aquel no era el momento y probablemente jamás se presentaría otra vez.

De repente, un disparo perdido que Jim no supo identificar como láser o phaser, dio a una de las cajas cercanas al portal, abriéndole un enorme boquete y golpeando contra los cristales en su interior. El contador de McCoy explotó ante la manifestación de energía que manaba de los cristales impactados por el rayo, la cual alcanzaban la que irradiaba el agujero de espacio - tiempo de las criaturas. Alarmado, Jim sacó el comunicador. La señal era débil y confusa; el joven Capitán batalló para lograr comunicarse, consiguiendo por fin la señal del Enterprise.

—¡Scotty, dispóngase a transportarnos, traemos otro más con nosotros! —Agregó, recordando al único sobreviviente del carguero.

—¡Capitán... —Sonó la voz del Jefe de Ingenieros, débil y casi perdida por la cantidad de energía que imperaba en el lugar; de hecho, Jim consideraba aquella escasa comunicación como un verdadero milagro. —... lectura de energía proveniente del carguero... demasiado inestable... transportadora sólo podrá traer... misma cantidad de gente que llevó en primer lugar!

El corazón de Jim se cayó hasta el piso. Miró a las criaturas mecánicas que ya estaban empezando la retirada por el portal; aquello no era una opción para la tripulación ni de broma, pues no sabían de dónde provenían aquellas cosas y a dónde podrían terminar si usaban su alternativa de escape. Tras un rápido respiro, volvió a retomar la comunicación.

— ¡Entonces transporta al equipo más a la persona adicional, yo me quedaré en la nave!

— ¡Jim, no! —Protestó McCoy, alarmado, con los ojos muy abiertos y la angustia apoderándose de él; Giotto y los otros se unieron a las protestas del médico, mientras que el minero aun sollozaba en el piso.

—¡Es una orden! —Exclamó el joven Capitán tanto para el comunicador como para sus subordinados presentes, lo cual si bien detuvo las protestas no evitó que le miraran con una mezcla de impotencia y gratitud entremezcladas. Sólo McCoy seguía intentando convencerle de lo contrario, incluso ofreciéndose para que Jim fuera transportado en lugar suyo.

Sin embargo el Capitán seguía en sus trece e instó a Scotty a cumplir la orden, la cual no tardó en cumplir. Pronto el grupo de rescate y el sobreviviente del carguero se vieron rodeados por los aros de luz de la transportadora.

—¡Jim! —Exclamó McCoy, aún renuente a irse, pero era tarde; pronto el grupo entero se vio de vuelta en la plataforma de la transportadora del Enterprise.

—¡Scotty, tienes que traerle de vuelta! —Exigió el médico, bajando de la plataforma y dirigiéndose a las consolas, seguido del grupo. Uno de los guardias llevaba casi cargando al minero que no paraba de llorar. El Jefe de Ingenieros movía sus dedos ágilmente por encima del tablero.

—¡Eso hago! ¡Estoy recalibrando las coordenadas y las señales para lograr la transportación, pero la radiación aún me impide obtener una lectura limpia!

—¡Pues sigue intentando! ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

En Nueva York, los cuatro hermanos habían descendido por el ascensor en el piso de aquella bodega "abandonada", encontrándose a cada paso con que sus sospechas no eran infundadas, pues la puerta se abrió para dar en una serie de túneles, cuya estructura interna se hallaba recubierta con paneles de metal. En uno y otro lugar parpadeaban luces rosáceas deg los circuitos que se hallaban debajo, controlando cada uno de los rincones de aquella nueva guarida; pues no había la más mínima duda; aquello era territorio de los Kraang.

¿Pero cómo podían continuar ahí? Ahora comprendían que había sido muy ingenuo de su parte creer que simplemente se había deshecho de todos sin dejar uno sólo sobre la tierra. Habían celebrado muy rápido el triunfo sobre aquella invasión y era necesario averiguar qué era lo que planeaban, saber a qué debían atenerse si realmente deseaban sacarlos del planeta de una vez por todas.

Avanzando sigilosamente, los cuatro hermanos llegaron hasta el final de aquel túnel, encontrándose con una especie de laboratorio, amplio y lleno de instrumentos extraños que dejaron a Donnie completamente fascinado. En el centro del lugar se hallaba un portal, similar al que habían intentado destruir en aquella ocasión junto con cabeza de piel, y el cual se hallaba en funcionamiento pues emanaba una energía oscura con reflejos de neón rosas. Unos Kraangdroides, formados en línea desde el portal, se encargaban de sacar de este una serie de cajas que apilaban en el extremo del laboratorio.

-¿Qué serán esas cosas?-Murmuró Miguelito, mirando las extrañas cajas metálicas con curiosidad, pero no más que la que sentía Donatello, que también observaba el portal con total interés.

-¿Qué ocurre, Donnie?- Inquirió Leo al notar la mirada de su hermano, pues sabía perfectamente que el sabio del grupo había detectado algo que para ellos simplemente pasaba desapercibido.

-Es raro... ¿Notan el color de la energía de ese portal?

-Sí, ¿Por...?- Soltó Rafael sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

-¿No les parece extraño?

-Quizá el negro con rosa brillante es el color del día.- Murmuró Mickey, recibiendo un pequeño zape por parte de Rafael, a quien miró después con molestia. Donnie, sin quitar los ojos del portal, negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No... Es decir, no es eso, es sólo que... en aquella ocasión que ingresamos al TCRI para destruir el portal y estaba en funcionamiento, el color de la energía que irradiaba era diferente, clara y brillante, y en ese momento se hallaban en contacto con la dimensión "X".

-¿Y...?-Volvió a soltar Rafa, impaciente, pues no sabía a qué pretendía llegar su hermano con aquel sermón y prefería que se diera prisa.

-No lo sé, sólo es una teoría, pero si el color de la energía que irradia en este momento es diferente, quizá no estén contactando con la dimensión "X", quizá estén contactando con algún otro lugar desconocido.

-Lo cual significa que debemos movernos con cuidado.- Indicó Leo, comprendiendo la preocupación de su hermano.- Si de antemano sabíamos que lo que pudieran estar transportando podía ser peligroso, el riesgo aumenta al saber que han contactado a otro lugar, quizá más inestable que su dimensión.

-Exacto, no sé qué contengan esas cajas ni para que las quieran.-Siguió Donnie.- pero debemos ser cautelosos si no queremos que...

-¡Peligro! ¡Cerrar el portal se convierte en prioritario!- Dijo uno de los Kraangdroides apareciendo de entre la energía oscura. Los cuatro chicos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a observar.

-¿Qué es aquella prioridad que convierte el cerrar el portal como algo prioritario?-Inquirió otro, justo el Kraangdroide que se hallaba en el panel de control de dicho aparato.

-Explosión de dilitio y radiación inminente.

-¡¿Explosión?!- Soltó Mickey, horrorizado.

Por desgracia, su grito sirvió para llamar la atención de los Kraang, que tan sólo verlos comenzaron a dar la alerta. Sin embargo el del panel se apresuró a hablar.

-Olviden a los intrusos, prioridad, huir de la base; Kraangdroides a las unidades de escape.

-¡Demonios! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

-¿Pero, y la explosión? ¡Eso podría afectar a la ciudad!

-¡Donnie! ¿Cómo la detenemos?

-No... No lo sé... quizá... ¡el panel de control! ¡Debe tener un sistema de emergencia que bloquee el portal, dejando la explosión del otro lado!

-Bien, Rafa, sácalos de aquí.- Dijo Leo, sacando sus armas.-Yo me haré cargo.

-¡Ah, no, eso no! ¡Todos nos encargaremos de eso!

-¡No discutas!

-¡Rafa tiene razón!-Intervino Donatello.- Sólo yo puedo dar con el sistema de cierre.

Leonardo suspiró, mirando de reojo como los Kraang abordaban varias esferas de escape, similares a las del Technodromo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Y tras esto, los chicos se adentraron en el laboratorio.

Jim vio a sus compañeros y al sobreviviente del carguero desaparecer por efecto de la transportadora; a su espalda vio como aquellas criaturas se perdían en el interior de aquella extraña energía inestable.

¿Habrían conseguido volver a su lugar de origen? Quien podía saberlo, con aquellas lecturas de energía tan extrañas era poco probable; nuevamente, Jim rechazó la idea de intentar un escape por aquel lugar y se dirigió al área en la que, comúnmente, se hallarían las cápsulas de escape que debía tener toda nave.

Aunque claro, tratándose de un carguero de mineros clandestinos, también era muy probable que se hubiesen saltado aquella pequeña regla de seguridad; sólo esperaba que sus temores fueran infundados y encontrara un medio de transporte para huir de la inminente explosión.

A toda velocidad recorrió el camino que separaba las bodegas del área de escape; lo identificó de inmediato por las escotillas por las cuales las cápsulas debían ser expulsadas; sin embargo, al ver la compuerta de la primera esclusa sintió que el corazón volvía a caérsele al piso, pues aquella se hallaba demasiado oxidada, como si en su vida útil se le hubiese dado mantenimiento; las siguientes dos se hallaban en iguales o peores condiciones; aun así, procuró que su ánimo no decayera del todo; pues aún con ese aspecto era probable que si intentaba abrirlas, estas respondieran al comando del panel de control...

... de la inexistente cápsula de escape.

Jim miró con horror. El área que debía tener las cápsulas, se hallaba saturada de cajas con mercancía. El Capitán de aquella nave, en su ambición, había despreciado la seguridad propia y la de su tripulación con tal de tener más espacio para almacenar.

Respirando agitadamente, con la cabeza a punto de estallar por el miedo y la frustración, Jim dio un golpe en una de las cajas y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso al tiempo que de su boca salían unas cuantas floridas y bien merecidas palabras para el Capitán de los mineros. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los nervios amenazaban con invadirle y su respiración se agitó aún más. Era inminente, iba a morir ahí.

Pensó en su equipo, por lo menos ellos se hallaban a salvo y eso lo tranquilizaba; pensó en el Enterprise; seguro Sulu y Chekov ya la habían puesto a salvaguarda, a una buena distancia para evitar las ondas de la inminente explosión.

Pensó en Spock y su afligido corazón lloró al tiempo que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas... Spock, su amado esposo, su T'hy'la [3]; él sabía perfectamente el terrible golpe que sería para él el perder a su compañero de vida, y saber que pasaría por aquel sufrimiento acongojaba más su mente y su alma. Suspiró hondamente, aún con el dolor en el pecho y la angustia hecha un nudo en su garganta... Spock... ¡Dios! Si tan sólo pudiera decirle adiós.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en él con intensidad, tratando de conectarse con su mente a través del vínculo que compartían. Por lo menos deseaba poder despedirse de él antes de morir; sería doloroso, pero era peor dejarlo sin siquiera intentarlo; por desgracia no lograba conseguirlo… aparentemente, la radiación parecía intervenir con todo tipo de energía.

En ese instante un sonido conocido se dejó oír en el lugar; Jim, que se hallaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en las cajas situadas donde debían estar las cápsulas de escape y los ojos cerrados, los abrió para ver si no estaba soñando. Por suerte no era así; los aros de luz, efecto de la transportadora se hallaban rodeándole. Aquello le dio una esperanza y le hizo sentir menos peso en su pecho; sin embargo, la energía de los aros era débil, casi los hacía verse transparentes e incluso en un momento desaparecieron para reaparecer de nuevo casi al instante. Jim lo entendió perfectamente; Scotty, pese a todo, había logrado localizarlo y trataba el transporte, pero la radiación que aún manaba de la bodega le dificultaba el poder sacarlo de aquel lugar.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero su corazón se hallaba aún más acelerado que antes. Para él, Scotty era el "trabajador milagroso" y sabía que el simple hecho de poder hacer funcionar, aunque fuera de ese modo, la transportadora en aquel ambiente, era más de lo que se podía pedir; aun así, esperaba que su Jefe de Ingenieros lograra otro de sus milagros y consiguiera devolverlo a la nave insignia de la flota.

Los aros de luz, nuevamente tenues, volvieron a rodearlo al tiempo que aquel característico sonido inundaba el ambiente. Lentamente la energía de la transportadora parecía aumentar, pero justo en ese momento tuvo lugar la explosión, destruyendo la nave por completo. Jim había desaparecido del lugar.

-¡¿Lo lograste?!- Preguntó, exaltado, McCoy al Jefe de Ingenieros, apostado detrás suyo frente a la consola de control de la transportadora. Scotty asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

-¡Sí, logré sacarlo de ahí... pero!- El escocés se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de preocupación extrema.- La onda expansiva de energía de la explosión lo golpeó... por eso aún no aparece.

Aquellas palabras derrumbaron el buen ánimo que por un momento se había apoderado de la tripulación presente al escuchar la buena nueva de que Scotty había conseguido transportar al Capitán. Las caras largas con la preocupación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos era lo único que podía verse en los presentes. Giotto y sus tres hombres, Uhura y el ingeniero menor que asistía a Scotty en ese momento en la transportadora, sentían que el corazón les daba un vuelco a cada palabra dicha por el pelirrojo.

Al adentrarse en el laboratorio, Leo miró los túneles alternos ubicados en distintos puntos de las paredes, tanto en las bases como en las partes superiores, por los cuales las esferas de escape hacían su incursión hacia el exterior.

Cerca de ellos, un grupo de tres Kraangs, haciendo uso de sus vehículos individuales, abordaban una de las esferas. Era cuestión de actuar rápido; sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Leonardo se detuvo y encaró a sus hermanos, golpeando al que tenía justo detrás de él, en este caso Miguel ángel, duramente en la cabeza. Al notarlo, Donnie reaccionó; estaba a punto de protestar cuando este repitió la maniobra dejándolo inconsciente como había hecho con el menor.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Soltó Rafael, encolerizado, con sus dos hermanos a los pies y con sus sais en las manos.

-Esto es muy peligroso como para que ellos se queden Rafael, esto nos corresponde sólo a ti y a mí; debemos sacarlos de aquí a como dé lugar; ayúdame a llevarlos a esa esfera.- Dijo, indicándole aquella que sólo llevaba a los tres Kraangs y que estaba a punto de despegar. El quelonio de rojo asintió, tomó a Donnie y se lo echó al hombro al tiempo que Leo hacía lo propio con Mickey.

Llegaron a la cápsula ante las protestas de los Kraang que sólo precisaron algunos golpes de Rafael para quedarse quietos. El chico de rojo depositó a su hermano en el piso mientras que Leo dejaba a Mickey a la entrada de la esfera.

Pero justo al dejarlo, Leonardo salió de la esfera y cerró la compuerta rápidamente. Rafa al darse cuenta, se giró y miró a su hermano que se quedaba en la base con aquella amenaza de explosión. Rafael comenzó a golpear la compuerta de la esfera con toda su furia, pero era en vano; esta ni se abría y tampoco detenía su avance hacia el exterior.

Al ver que sus hermanos ya estaban a salvo, Leo volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta la consola del portal. El lugar ya se hallaba vacío, por lo que más le valía detener el sistema si quería salir vivo de ahí ya que no había quedado ni una sola esfera de escape. Miró el panel frente a él, sintiendo al principio un gran vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como esperaba.

-¿Qué haría Donnie en este momento?- Soltó el chico con nerviosismo.- Haría uso de su gran súper cerebro y daría con el botón adecuado en un santiamén... ¡Respira, Leonardo, respira... pero no tanto, que podría ser tu último respiro! Veamos...

Cerró los ojos; aquello no lo lograría con la cabeza sino con el espíritu. Trató de relajarse lo suficiente, hundiéndose poco a poco en su meditación con la esperanza de dar con la clave que serviría para evitar una catástrofe. Sintió su alma relajarse, su corazón armonizando con su espíritu y el resplandor de la energía que manaba cuando alcanzaba ese alto grado de elevación, rodeándole por completo.

De pronto escuchó un estallido; seguro era la explosión. Su mano se movió por impulso sobre el panel, presionando uno de los botones más alejados de ella. Leo abrió los ojos y sólo alcanzó a percibir como la oscura energía se cerraba de golpe hasta desaparecer, evitando que el fuego de la explosión los alcanzara, pero sin poder impedir que una onda expansiva de energía residual se dispersara por el lugar, la cual, si bien no parecía tan peligrosa como la explosión, sí lo hizo temblar, haciendo estallar el panel y otros circuitos al tiempo que lanzaba a Leonardo lejos de este con un golpe violento. El muchacho, que aún se hallaba en trance, recibió la energía de lleno, cayendo al piso y rodando por él hasta chocar con la pared, inconsciente.

…

En el área de la transportadora del Enterprise, todo era conmoción. Scotty seguía en la consola, tratando de averiguar a dónde se habían ido las moléculas de su Capitán, angustiado por él y por lo que el primer oficial le haría en cuanto se enterara de que había perdido a su esposo en algún lugar del espacio.

Para su fortuna, pronto la energía se disipó, dejando que aparecieran otra vez los datos de Jim. El alivió en su rostro era patente y más cuando después de presionar los botones correctos, en la plataforma aparecieron los aros de luz, fuertes y brillantes, y en medio de ellos comenzaba a formarse el cuerpo del Capitán del Enterprise.

Cuando la energía se disipó, McCoy y un cuerpo médico que ya había prevenido de antemano, se abalanzaron sobre el Capitán. Giotto se había acercado, tomándolo en sus brazos y depositándolo sobre la camilla con facilidad, al tiempo que el doctor, pese a sus nervios y la alteración de su voz, se mantenía dueño de sí mismo, apresurando a los suyos para llevar al rubio, el cual se hallaba inconsciente, a la bahía médica.

-¡Vamos, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!- Ordenaba el Oficial Médico en Jefe, corriendo a un lado de su mejor amigo, susurrando constantemente un "¡Por favor, Jimboy, no te mueras!"

estandar*: En el siglo XXIII, dado la gran variedad de culturas hay variedad de idiomas, por lo tanto existe un idioma "estandar" para comunicarse entre todos.

Ashayam**: En vulcansu (idioma vulcano) significa "amado" o "querido".

T'hy'la***: Palabra vulcana que significa "amigo, hermano, amante". Básicamente una condición entre dos hombres que los convierte en almas gemelas y compañeros de por vida; dos personas destinadas a estar juntas incluso más allá de la muerte.


End file.
